Video technology involves electronically capturing, recording, processing, storing, transmitting, and/or reconstructing a sequence of still images which represent motion and (often) sound. The images may be photographic, computer graphics, animation, or combinations of such image types, for example. Digital video streams have various characteristics, such as the number of frames per second, interlacing, display image resolution, aspect ratio, color space, bits per pixel, compression method, opacity, format, standards compliance, and others. Multiple video streams may be composited, namely, digitally assembled to make a final image for screen display, for printing, or other purposes. Other data, such as computer graphics in the form of borders or captions, can also be composited with the video stream(s) to form the final image.